You've got to be kidding me
by NeverRoses
Summary: Neuro is slowly turning human, yako knows this. What she didn't know is that he'd be human enough to get sick. Ah well, a feverish demon can't be THAT bad.... right? Wrong. Light YakoxNeuro My first MTNN fic! D
1. Cold

**Title:** You've got to be kidding

**Author:** MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **Neuro is slowly turning human, yako knows this. What she didn't know is that he'd be human enough to get sick. Ah well, a feverish demon can't be THAT bad... right? Wrong. Light YakoxNeuro

--My first Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fanfic! D--

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Chapter 1: Cold_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Somewhere in the streets of the city

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yako ran towards the office, then bottom of her blue scarf licking at the top of her warm boots. It had unraveled from her neck while she ran through japan's city sidewalks, blanketed in a thin layer of fluffy white snow. Shivering, she cursing herself for wearing a skirt instead of regular pants like everyone else. She gasped as a slightly raised part of the sidewalk caught the tip of her boot and she tripped, flying forewards and hitting the ground with enough force to make her yelp.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." She whined, picking herself up from the freezing ground. She stood and wiped some snow from her brown jacket and deep blueish green skirt. shaking white fluff from her hair and continued running. Being late was one thing but one thing she could not afford is being even later.

Reaching the building she grappled the door handle and twisted the knob, yanking the door open and running in. Surprisingly the building wasn't much warmer then outside, maybe the heater was broken?

"Neuros gonna kill me!" She said, dashing up the stairs at what might be exaggerated as 'mach 5'. She stopped abuptly in front of the office door which held the demonic force she dreaded. Taking a deep breath she gasped the doorknob, turning it, slowly opening the door.

"I'm sorry i'm la-" She was cut off by some familiar claws stabbing into the wall next to her head, her face in the hand's palm. She dropped her bag and stared, horrified, at the freakish threat frozen in front of her face.

"Oops" Neuro chimed in a mocking tone. "I wanted to kill that fly but you got in the way." He added, his eyes following a fly which took flight from the wall next to yako's head and made it's way in front of neuro's face to the desk. He had before a lot more menacing lately because of the lack of 'food'. None in almost a month.

"S... Sure. Can you move your hand now...?" She asked, tapping his hand with the fingers of her right.

"Oh?" He questioned, his claws leaving the wall only to lock around her head, starting to clench onto it. "The slave is ordering the master?" He asked, his grip tightening. Yako whined loudly.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed just as Godai entered the room. Neuro released his grip on Yako and turned to Godai, smiling maliciously.

"Hey monster. I just came by to drop these damn files off, then i'm leaving. I don't have any time for your shit." He growling, dropping the box he was carrying onto the table. Neuro's eyes glowed and Godai shot backwards into the hall, attacked by an unseen force.

Neuro made his way to the desk and the computer and clicked the mouse several times before looking up at yako, who haden't moved an inch.

"Stop standing there with the vacant look on your face and get to work arthropod." He said before turning back to the screen. Yako swallowed and quickly sat on the couch, looking through the things Godai had dropped off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Office - 2:57pm

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh?" Neuro mumbled, his hairclip floating slightly. Yako turned to him, knowing well what the floating clip meant. There was a short silence.

The comfortable silence in the room was interrupted when the door was smashed open.

"Please! Please help me!" A small teenaged girl yelled, her eyes shining with hope and desperation. Neuro shot up from his seat, his oh-so-famous innocent look on.

"Welcome to the Katsuragi Detective Agency! How can we help?" He chirped happily, walking to the couch and sitting down, gesturing to the other couch, parallel to the one he was already sitting on. Yako took Neuro's hint and got up, sitting beside him. The girl stood in the doorway, shivering. Moving to the couch she sat down, her long black hair dripping onto the cushions. The black hair was tipped with white.

"Well... I... Ah..." She stuttered, looking down, biting her lip. Her eyes stared down at her black jeans which her long slender pale fingers fiddled with the seams of. She shivered, looking fairly afraid for some reason.

"Whats the problem?" Neuro asked gently, his kindess being very convincing at the moment. The girl looked up at him, taking a breath. Yako shot back a bit in her seat, noticing the colors of her eyes, they were mismatched. One was a pale china blue and the other laser green, like neuro's bit lighter. She let out that breath, lifting her hands into the pockets of her black and red sleeveless sweater.

"My name is Ouka Sheishou. A... About two days ago i was sitting at home doing homework, as usual for around the time. It was maybe around five o'clock in the afternoon. We usually have lunch around three, but i haden't been called down to eat. Wondering what my mother was doing, i went downstairs. When i came down it was eeriely silent. It's almost never quiet at my house so i was very curious to see what had happened." She shook slightly, her black combat boots tapping against the floor. "I... I turned into the kitchen and..." Her voice started to quiver. "I saw my mother, or, what was my mother. She was laid over the stove burned all over, cut up everywhere, near the fallen ceiling fan, the whole area covered in blood. I could tell it was her, she was in her lovely blue dress." She sobbed. Yako frowned, before her eyes widened a bit.

"Where was your dad?" Yako asked, her blond hair flipping a bit over her face to be wiped away and reclipped.

"My dad works nearby, he's an electrition." She mumbled, wiping away tears. "Please! Please find out who did this! This couldn't have been an accident!"

"Um, i have a question." Yako spoke up. the girl looked up and made a quisitive noise. "How old are you?" she asked. The girl swallowed.

"I'm thirteen." She said, softly.

"Thats so young. I'm so sorry." Yako frowned, understanding her feeling of loss.

"Leave it to us! We'll solve this case in no time!" Neuro chirped chipperly. The girl brightened.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chimed happily. She bow repectively, thanking them again, before leaving. Neuro smirked.

"Interesting mystery." He whispered to himself before returning to his computer. "Arthropod, call that cop man and get her adress and some info if you can about her parents are nearby family. Yako nodded towards him and dialed sasazuka on her cellphone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Office - 3:09pm

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay, thank you Sasazuka-san." She said, hanging up. She turned to Neuro. "Okay, i have the adress and some information on nearby family members and her parents." She said, Neuro looking up from the screen.

"Good work cockroach." He said, rising from his seat. "Lets go." He said, walking to the door and leaving the Office, Yako following closely after him, accidently leaving her jacket on the couch.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ouka's home - Sheishou household - 3:25

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yako shivered, hugging herself for warmth. Neuro growled slightly in annoyance, she had been making pathetic whimpering noises since they left the office.

"Stupid worm." She said, taking off his jacket and gracelessly throwing it at her. Yako messily caught it.

"N-Neuro..." She blinked, confused. She put it on nonetheless. Neuro walked towards the medium sized house and stopped at the front door. Yako had slipped on his jacket, much bigger then she had thought it was, and it was warm, really warm.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, my computer crashed and i lost all the document i was typing so over half of this is missing but i'm gonna skip over to when they solve the mystery, i might fix this later if i get enough reveiws but for now i'm like "Fuck this shit!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ouka's home - Sheishou household - 4:02

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now sensei, why don't you point out the murderer. Neuro said, his eyes glowing. The father and Ouka both froze and watched as Yako's hand slowly came up. Sasazuka asnd Ishigaki watched in silence.

"The culprit is..." Yako start, the tension in the air building. The father bit his lip and Ouka held her breath.

"YOU!" she yelled, her finger pointing past Ouka, to her Father, Hiro. Ouka turned around and faced her dad. Her dad coughed, pulling the medical mask on tighter.

"Otou-san... did you really do it? Even sick with a start of a fever you still killed her, even much you felt better when he helped you?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears. The father said nothing but then laughed.

"Of course not! I would ne-"

"Why did we find your tools in the crawlspace where the ceiling fan was held where some cords were expertly clipped? Only someone like an eletriction could have done it." Neuro said with an evil smirk. Ouka's eyes watered.

"Y-You monster! You killed Okaa-san!" She screamed.

"No i didn't!" He pleaded, obviously a front.

"Oh yes you did. Let me explain for sensei." Neuro started, stepping forwards. "Before you left for work one the day your wife died you snuck into your daughter's bathroom which is just above the ceiling fan. You carefully removed a single loose tile and a underlying plank of wood. You cut several cords you placed in certain electric devices like these." Neuro explained, holding up a small LED. ((LED Light Emtting diode)) "You wired then wrong so the fan spun much faster then it was designed to and after a certain predictable time it would break the circut, and since you loosened the bolts, drop the fan. You knew your wife rarely left the kitchen while cooking so it was perfect. The ceiling fan dropped at a fast spin rate and fell onto your wife, cutting her up easily and severely. She fell and smashed onto the stove, tipping over boiling water onto herself and onto the burners, making the burns. Unfortunately, you were careless enough to leave labeled tools behind. Therefore, the culprit is you." Neuro ended the explaination. The father froze coughed a biy before cackling. Sasazuka reached into his coat and pulled out handcuffs and Ishigaki stood there trying to register what that all meant.

"Otou-san...?" Ouka asked before being swatted aside by her father.

"I guess you found me out! How clever!" He yelled, ripping off his mask. "Yes! I killed my lovely wife Malu! It felt good!" He cackled.

"It was easy to solve such a case when the culprit is dumb enough to leave tools behind." The father stopped laughing at Neuro's words.

"A useless wife is gone because of me! She was a waste of skin! I am the judge of her usefulness!"

"And you are completely useless." Neuro mocked again. The father, with his short fuse, snapped.

"I am the judge and you are most useless!" He yelled, pulling out a wire cutter and jumping him. "Die!" He yelled, spitting a bit on Neuro as he brought them both to the ground. Ouka screamed, backing up into the open closet, smashing into the vaccum cleaner. She screamed again as she pressed a button on accident, the vaccum letting up a great puff of dust which filled the room's air.

"You spit on me vermin." Neuro said calmly as Hiro, the father, prepared to snip his jugular vein in his neck.

"Die!" He yelled, trusting down to cut the vein. Neuro's hand shot out and grabbed his neck, making the snip off target. He did feel the cutter snip a part of his neck though. Neuro was a bit surprised, he was slightly expecting him to stop completely.

"777 tools of the demon world. Evil Electricity." He said, a small black LED looking object appearing in his hand. He jabbed it into the man's neck, a massive shock going through his body.

Hiro yelled in agony as an electric shock pulsed through his whole body. Neuro's head become that of a bird's as he prepared to eat.

"Itadakimasu." He said before his teeth found their places on the mans neck as neuro fed.

Yako looked up as the dust cleared, wiping some of the filth of Neuro's jacket which she was still wearing. Neuro laid on the ground, bleeding profusely from the neck. The man who had tackled him took a shuddering breath, coughed, and fell unconscious.

"Neuro!" Yako yelled, Neuro sitting up, not noticing the cut on his neck and how much it was bleeding. Neuro shook his head at the man as if disappointed. "Neuro are you alright!?" Yako panicked. she stopped screaming just when Neuro looked up at her with a slightly hurt looking face. Oh yeah, thats right, he acted so fucking innocent in front of sasazuka and the others.

"I-I think so." He spoke softly, the innocence in his voice so convincing at the moment Yako almost beleived it. Sasazuka quickly came to him.

"You're bleeding a bit, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, sounding almost unconcerned, it was deceiving. Neuro blinked and raised a hand to his neck. Pulling it away he saw blood, he nodded anyway.

"Yeah..." Neuro said, turning to yako. "Sensei with fix this up back at the office. right sensei?"

"Oh, yeah." Yako spoke lightly, standing up again. Sasazuka took another quick glance at the cut and turned away, handcuffing the unconscious man.

"You didn't act quickly enough, maggot." Neuro hissed at Yako, grasping her neck and sqeezing fairly hard. She gasped for air, knowing what awaited her when they got back, torture.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A block away from the office - 4:36

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Neuro practically ran down the streets, dragging Yako by the throat. His cut hadn't stopped bleeding but it had slowed down. He had taken the care to wrap his scarf(?) around the cut so no one noticed it. The only thing anyone had noticed was that he was wearing a sleevless buttonup shirt with no jacket since Yako was wearing it at the moment.

"N-Neuro...!" Yako choked out before being stopped from any other words by a firm grip tightening around her neck. she stayed silent until they reached the office where Neuro roughly thew her in. He quickly slammed the door shut.

"Because of you maggot, _I_, was damaged by this mystery and by the look in that cop's eyes, barely missed being forcily given medical attention." Neuro growled angrily. Yako had learned that if there was one thing he disliked, it was being bugged so much about a scratch like he had just received.

"S-Sorry..."

"You're working until eight." He said coldly before sitting in front of the computer at his desk, grumbling. This was weird. He wasn't usually this moody. Moody yes, but not this moody. Yako sighed, also mumbling something unhappily.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alright, there, i had a hard time keeping Neuro IC and Yako IC during this. I know i know, he isn't sick in this chapter, but it's coming soon! Keep your pants on! Please! No one wants to see what you wear under those pants! Probably had hearts on it anyway...

Reveiw! D


	2. Skin

**Title:** You've got to be kidding

**Author:** MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **Neuro is slowly turning human, yako knows this. What she didn't know is that he'd be human enough to get sick. Ah well, a feverish demon can't be THAT bad... right? Wrong. Light YakoxNeuro

--My first Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fanfic! D--

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Chapter 2: Skin_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A cafe near the Office - 4:16

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kanae sipped a bit of her coffee and watched as Yako shoveled down the food. She regretted that she said she would treat her today. It had been two days since the case and yesterday she didn't need to go to the office.

"So, how's work?" Kanae asked, picking up the local newpaper from the table. Yako swallowed and looked up from her food.

"It's going just fine! Well... fine in the neutral term." Yako said, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of her head. Kanae raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, lowering the newspaper to sending a suspicious glare over her. Yako choked.

"N-N-N-Nothing!!" Yako quickly said, cutting off what she was about to say next. Kanae sighed and looked back to the newspaper. She flinched then put down the newspaper again.

"Does it happen to be someone about your assistant?" She asked, like she was expecting a 'yes'. Yako gagged on the food she was chewing and quickly drank it down.

"N-No! Of course not!" She stuttered, slumping in her seat.

"Oh really?" Kanae said, pulling a highlighter from her schoolbag and highlighting something. she turned the news paper towards her. Yako look a look at the highlight text and nearly screamed.

_Two days ago the famous High-School detective Katsuragi Yako solved the case of the Sheishou family murder._

_The culprit was Hiro Sheishou, the husband of the murdered Malu sheishou and father of Ouka Sheishou. __**When revealed that he was the culprit, Hiro attacked Katsuragi Yako's assistant, leaving an injury on the neck.**_

_He was arrested by Sasazuka Eishi and taken to court where he will be sentenced. The court session will be held on Thursday December 4._

Yako chuckled softly. Yako also had yet to notice she was over an hour late.

"Oh... That... That exaggerate it, it's really really small." She said, smiling widely as she could while trying to look innocent. Kanae blinked and looked at the paper.

"Ah, that is always a possibility..." Kanae said, a finger to her bottom lip. She looked up and smiled lightly. "I guess thats the case or he wouldn't be here to pick you up, huh?" Yako whirled around. Lo and Behold, There stood Neuro near the door, outside. Neuro pretended to just notice her and smiled, waving. He turned and started walking away.

"Yup! Anyway! I gotta go now!" she said quickly before dashing out. She ran out and started to run down the sidewalk to the office. Only a couple meters away from the building door she felt a hand lock around her neck and another hand pull her cheek with a lot of force.

"Well, well. Took you a newspaper article and me actually bothering to appear nearby for you to remember my existance?" He hissed coldly.

"I'm sorry!" She whined, this time no Godai appearing in the randomness of the situation. Neuro pulled harder on her cheek.

"You'd better b-be." He said, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Yako forgot about the physical abuse for a moment. _Did his voice just crack!? __NEURO'S VOICE__ just __CRACKED__._ Her mind screamed, replaying the moment in her mind. At that moment, Neuro ceased his torture and walked towards the door, opening it, and heading into the building.

"Oow... " Yako whimpered, rubbing the spot where he had pulled on her cheek. She looked at a small patch of ice on the ground, enough to see her reflection. Her cheek was red and starting to bruise. She stopped rubbing her cheek and simply placed it there. It was warm, warmer then usual. Meh, Probably just warmer gloves or something. She dismissed the proof of abuse and entered the building.

"Aaah!" She screamed, crashing into someone, falling on her backside in the snow, just outside the building, in the doorway.

"Fuck!" she heard the person yell, then a crash. She looked up. It was Godai, covered in fliers and dressed in a deep crimson shirt and normal black pants, to insolation at all.

"Ah! I'm sorry Godai-san!" She said, picking up fliers. Godai growled and snatched fliers from the ground.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the monster upstairs, now get the fuck out of my way, i have fliers to dispose of." He said, picking them all up and rudely grabbing them from yako and storming out the door.

Yako watched him leave and slowly stood up, walking upstairs. It was still cold in the building and office as she opened the door. Neuro sat at the computer, clicking on the mouse every now and then, not bothering to look towards her.

"About time." He growled. Yako then noticed she was so low on his charts he hadn't called her anything. Not dishrag, not worm, not arthropod, nothing.

She frowned and sat down on the couching, looking through papers on the coffee table. It was silent in the room except for the click of the mouse and the crumpling of papers being folded or disposed of.

Yako didn't like this silence, it was uncomfortable to her. It was like the calm before the storm. She knew torture was coming in the near furture. She sighed heavily, picking up another paper. She read through it and caught a small case. She stood up and walked towards the desk where neuro sat. She held the paper out to him.

"What do you think of this?" She asked as he took the paper. He slowly read through is, processing every itty bitty detail. Yako's eyes glided to the computer screen. It was a fairly plain website with lots of links. Homicide, patricide, matriside, murder, massacres, you name it. Yako turned back to Neuro. She then noticed the shade of his skin, slightly paler then usual. His breathing was heavier and in his breathing there was a slight wheeze.

"Are you okay, Neuro?" She asked, thinking a question out loud. Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth, covering it. Neuro's eyes glided to her, burning a hole in her with their gaze. She whimpered before he looked back to the paper. There was another silence.

"It's not ripe enough." He simply said, throwing back to her. It flew through the air, doing a flip before being caught. She heard a knock at the door. Running to the door, her hand gripped the knob and opened it. It was Sasazuka.

"Ah, Ohaiyo Sasazuka-san!" She greeted him happily. Sasazuka leaned in slightly and looked around, eyes stopping on Neuro.

"Ohaiyo, Katsuragi." He looked down at her. "Are you sure he should be working?" He asked, his monotoned voice being as emotionless as always.

"Huh?" Yako blinked, not registering quite well enough to realize what he meant.

"You're assistant, he looks a bit ill." Sasazuka took a step in, Neuro smiling at him warmly.

"Well... I..." She turned to Neuro for a moment before turning back to the cop. "Anyway, why did you take the time out of your busy day to visit us?" She asked, trying to steer away from the subject.

"To ask how your assistant was doing." Plan 'Talk About Something Else' Failed. Neuro stood and walked towards them.

"Don't worry. I'm just fine. Sorry to make you worry." He chirped. Sasazuka looked at him, suspicious of his words, were they True or Not?

"Alright then..." He said, turning into the hallway. "Bye." He said.

"Bye." Yako sighed as she closed the door. "So Neuro what will we d- Neuro!" Yako turned to Neuro to see him fall, catching himself with the wall to his right. Yako ran to him. "Neuro!" He didn't respond, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, taking breaths like he struggled to get air from around him. He pushed himself way from the wall and walked unsteadily to the desk chair. She followed him the whole way. He practically collapsed in his chair, leaning backwards, head towards the ceiling.

"turn the temprature back down slave, i know it's cold outside, bit this is overdoing it." He said, eyes sliding shut as if trying to sleep, he probably was, it was 9:00 anyway.

"Turn it BACK up?" she said, curiously.

"Yes, back to where it was before you messed with it slave." Goody, she got her name back.

"No one touched the termostat, we don't even have one in this room." She said innocently. Then it struck her. She slowly reached a hand towards his head, managing to lay a hand on his forehead without being struck. She quickly threw her hand back away from him as the heat burned her hand. "Neuro! You're burning up! You're sick!" She yelled, blowing her hand.

"Hm." He opened his eyes slightly. "I thought that might have been it." He said, laying the back of his hand on his forehead for a minute before removing it. "Probably Demonic fever."

"Demonic fever?" Yako asked while tugging a bit on the shoulder of his jacket. Not in the mood to do any torture he took off his jacket like she was wordlessly asking.

"Made possible by lack of food, lack of sleep, and Human's germs. All these together sometimes make Demonic fever." He said, grabbing her face and shoving her across the room. "Now leave me to sleep, continue to work if you want to." Yako heard him say as she picked herself up from the ground. This WASN'T Neuro, he was being very mellow, very tolerant, and worst of all, very allowing. She had to fix this, FAST.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, this chapter sucked like a bucket of mutant ticks, i'll write the next one much better. It'll be up in probably three days at **most**. Sorry everyone! I've let you down!

Reveiw!


	3. Shiver

**Title:** You've got to be kidding

**Author:** MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **Neuro is slowly turning human, yako knows this. What she didn't know is that he'd be human enough to get sick. Ah well, a feverish demon can't be THAT bad... right? Wrong. Light YakoxNeuro

--My first Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fanfic! D--

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Chapter 3: Shiver_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Near office Building.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yako screamed, running from the mob of newspaper and news people behind her.

"Ms. Katsuragi! What exactly happened during you're last case!?"

"Ms. Katsuragi! Do you have any comment to your assistant's injury!?"

"Ms. Katsuragi! How did you figure out that Hiro was the culprit!?"

"Just go away! No comment! **No comment!!**" She screamed, turning the corner of the office building. _Didn't this happen to Neuro when I was sick...?_ She thought, remembering one particular time she had gotten sick and Neuro had to fend off the media so she could, 'Rest for the next case'.

He had told them she was fine and she was resting an to keep their voices down, of course it didn't stop their yelling. Another time he had been strangely nice...

She slammed the door to the building and ran up the stairs. She was thankful the media wasn't bold enough to come into the building. Her hand instinctivly hesitated to grab the handle of the door. Mentally smacking herself she grabbed the knob, twisting it, and as calmly as she could, opened the door and looked in.

"Neuro?" She whispered, looking around the office. She didn't see Neuro in the office. Her heart pounded faster then when she was running. "Neuro...?" She whispered a bit louder. There was a bit of a shuffling noise from the couch which was faced away from her. "Neuro? Is that you?" She whispered, slowly creeping up to the couch.

...The second she peeked around the corner of the a hand gripped her face...

"What louse...?" Neuro said quietly like he had just been woken up, and he probably was.

"mmmph!" Yako's answer was muffled by his palm. Neuro rolled over, tilting his head up to look at her. He had blank eyes, tired eyes.

"Just get to work." He said, letting her go. Yako, worried, placed a hand on his forehead. She managed to keep her hand there more a moment before having it harshly slapped away. "**Get to work.**" He repeated, his voice a growl. Yako frowned and looked at her hand, it was hot, a moment ago, searing.

"Neuro..." She sighed and walked to the parrallel couch. Picking up some papers, her eyes didn't leave Neuro. His multicolored hair slightly messy and his usually neat clothes a bit wrinkled. She felt it was her fault.

_"You didn't act quickly enough, maggot."_

Yako flinched as his words repeated in her mind.

_"You didn't act quickly enough, maggot."_

_"... Didn't act quickly enough maggot."_

_Didn't act quickly enough..._

Yako shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind. It was her fault wasn't it? Yes...

"Yako." She snapped back to reality as Neuro called to her.

"Y-Yeah?" Yako stuttered, screaming as she noticed the demon's claws at her throat. He was sitting beside her with a sadistic look on his face.

"Aren't finished with that stack yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. _THIS stack? What does h- OH my GOD._ Yako looked down at the seven large stacks of paper which had somehow found their way into her to do list, with don't be killed by neuro as the first.

"Uhm... Ah... No... " Yako muttered. She screamed when she felt weight drop onto her left side. "Oooooow!" She screeched, falling sideways and managing to catch herself just before hitting the cushions. Turning, she noticed a shoulder on hers. "Neuro? What are y-" Stopping mis-speech she cried out and jumped away from the couch and away from Neuro. She rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm, a reddish shade in the flesh explained it all, she got burned. If she got burned when Neuro fell on her then that could only mean... "Neuro!" Yako panicked, running to her unconscious bosses side.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Office - 3:22

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Shfft..._

_Shfft..._

_Shfft..._

The office was dead quiet except for the sound of the relocating of papers. Yako sighed as she picked up the papers from the ground, in her panick a short while ago, she had dropped all the pages to the important document. The sound of cloth distracted her for a moment and she set the papers onto the coffee table and moved to the couch, picking up the blanket from the floor and spreading it across the figure resting on the couch. That figure was Neuro.

_It's been maybe half an hour and he hasn't gotten up yet... _Yako thought, walking back to the papers she had dropped.

_He must be weak... Thats possible considering that we have only found one mystery in almost a month and a half..._ Sighing, she finished stacking the papers and setting them neatly on Akane's Desk, the braid taking a peek at it before returning to the task at hand, the internet.

The couch made a sound like a long held breath finally being blown out as she sat. Yako looked at Neuro, his face would be that cute 'at peace' look if it wasn't for that he looked so dead pale.

_Can a Demon even get this sick?_ Her body moved on it's own, tip toing to the space in front of the piece of Furniture where Neuro lay.

_Neuro must be suffering... _as she sat, her hand reached up and touched a maroon bang. (I think they're maroon. o.O) His hair was soft, it was almost like touching air. Tracing the bang down it reached the clip which left out a click as it was tapped by Yako's nail.

_He's so cute when he sleeps... _She allowed herself to subconsciously let that thought drift through her mind as her finger moved around the hairclip, to the small bang that went over his nose, and to his cheek.

_W-What am i doing!?_ Her face took on a classic deer in headlights look although her hand did not stop. As if it was with a mind of it's own it moved to the left. _Oh no... _Moving further towards the rest of his face. _No! Stop!_ She tried willing her hand to stop, but it found it's mark, tracing Neuro's bottom lip. Neuro shivered on contact. His lips were cold... _Isn't he supposed to be hot?_ _Oh no! what if he's d-_ Yako's thoughts were inturrupted by a groan and one green eye looking directly at her. She froze, unable to move a single muscle, not even able to twitch or flinch. HER FINGER WAS STILL ON HIS LIP.

"Ya...ko... " He whispered, as if talking to himself. His eyes closed for again for a second before snapping back open, and slapping her hand away. "What are you doing?" He asked accusingly.

"I don't kno- i- well i thought- Nothing!" She blubbered quickly before scrambling to her feet and quite literally jumping over the coffee table onto the parallel couch. Neuro sat up, throwing the blanket off of him and across the room. He shivered at the sudden temperature difference. "Daijoubu?" (Daijoubu: Are you alright?) Neuro looked up at the sudden concern in Yako's voice.

Yako screamed and the back of her head hit a harder part of the couch, giving her a stick-out-like-a-sore-thumb goose egg bump. The stapler fell off of her face and bouced off the couch cushions, clattering to the floor.

"I've had worse. Demonic Influenza in the Demon World could get your temperature to a thousand, seven hundred fourty degrees celcius" He stated simply before stumbling to his desk. Yako made an astonished face and counted on her fingers.

_Isn't that like... three thousand one hundred and sixty four degrees fahrenheit!?_

"Neuro?" Yako called, her hands dropping into her lap.

"What louse." Neuro replied, more in a comment then a question.

"Could you at least take off your jacket?" She asked, blushing slightly at the thought of him in his simple buttonup sleeveless shirt. Neuro looked up at her, glaring, processing this thought for a moment.

"Hmph." He grunted and threw off his jacket and scarf(?). He then turned back to the computer on the desk. Yako smiled, he really did just take off his jacket right? Yeah... He did, didn't he?

Yako turned away but if she had looked for another couple seconds she could have been attentive enough to hear...

_Crack..._

Crack. That was the sound she might have heard. A crack appearing on neuro's pale face is what she would have seen. If only she had looked.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay this story sucked more but i decided it was worth it since Akiko and irule505 brought up my self esteem enough for me to continue, and before you ask, yes, i do have self esteem issues.

Anyway, some responses to my beloved Reveiwers.

_**Reveiw: **__WOOT first review!...i think...anyways, this chapter did NOT suck like a bucket of mutant ticks (by the way, that little phrase right there made me laugh). I thought it was pretty good, the last line cracked me up "This was NOT Neuro, he was being very mellow, wery tolerant, and worse of all, very allowing." okay, second to last, whatever. Can't wait for your next update! :D_

_Akiko_

**Response:** Awhs Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I worked very hard on that chapter, i didn't think it was any good, but i'm glad you liked it! YEs, the mutant ticks, have you seen those things? They suck a lot, i mean a LOT. And about that update... HERE IT IS! :D

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Reveiw:**__i liked that chapter! it didn't suck, it was a little OC but that's just cuz of the scenario. no biggie :) keep the chaopters coming!_

**Response: **Yeah, sorry about that OC, i just wanted to make him sound a little... off? Okay, i wanted him to sound feverishly disoriented. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you, it's kind aorund 10:00 here, i wake up and have to be at school at 7:00 because of orchestra rehersal, yeah, it's a bitch xD.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Reveiw: **__Awesomeful! I like the concept, sounds like as the story progresses it will be even more awesomeful! made up words are good! keep writing, i like it! and the mystery was pretty cool too _

**Response:** Thx! It took me a while to come up with the mystery. Well, maybe half a day... or an hour... Okay, okay, i came up with it in like five minutes. xD I was perssured and rushed and i do well when you combine with things. I like made up words too although when i put them in stories, people are always like 'WTF' xD.

REVEIW!

:D :D :D


End file.
